


Icy Nights

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Andoria, Andorians, Cold, Cold Weather, Diplomatic Dinner, Husbands, Ice, M/M, Snow and Ice, water bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: A visit to Andoria.





	Icy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just found this ficlet, I guess THIS one is the last one that deals with "deleted scenes" from my [In These Arms series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79135). It was supposed to set up an episode that takes place on Andoria but nothing ever came of it, so I kept only the beginning.

 

_**Andoria** _

 

 

Alex clapped his gloved hands together. "Now _this_ is what I call a decent planet with decent weather. How many times have you been here?"

"Only five times," Picard said and adjusted his thick coat. "I tend to avoid diplomatic dinners, no matter where they are."

"I'm actually glad you couldn't avoid this one - I really want to see the famous Ice Palace of Andoria. Thoril always kept telling me how beautiful it is."

"Thoril? Ah, your former Andorian bartender colleague."

"Yeah, that's him."

"How did he end up in a bar in Hamburg?"

"One of Thoril's ancestors was involved in one of the first loose alliances between humans and Andorians. His parents kept telling him about it over and over again, so he decided to see what Earth was like. I don't think he'll ever get used to the climate, though."

"I could use a bit of a different climate as well now," Picard remarked.

"Just be glad they didn't make us wait on the surface."

In that moment, a door in the ice wall in front of them opened and a friendly-looking Andorian appeared. "Captain Picard, Mister Picard. Welcome to Andoria."

"Thank you."

The Andorian bowed his head. "If you would follow me, please."

"I hope they arranged for us to stay at my favorite hotel," Picard remarked softly as they started to walk behind their host.

"Favorite hotel?" Alex echoed.

"Its beds look like as if they're made of ice, but they're actually water beds."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Are you implying we should have an intimate encounter in a water bed?"

Picard blushed. "I... umm... if you don't like the idea, I..."

"No, I don't like it." Alex grinned. "I _love_ it."


End file.
